


One, Two, Set! Drabbles! - AtoZuka

by AquaDays



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: #跡塚Fest, AtoZuka Festival, Drabble Collection, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, 跡塚Fest
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaDays/pseuds/AquaDays
Summary: Membungkus Atobe dan Tezuka dalam kisah-kisah kecil sederhana.Karena mereka perlu untuk bahagia bersama dan melompat-lompat di ingatan sebagai sesuatu yang menggembirakan.
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Atobe Keigo, Tezuka Kunimitsu, dan Prince of Tennis adalah hak milik Konomi Takeshi. Saya hanya meminjamnya untuk kepentingan hiburan. 
> 
> Fanfic ini ditulis untuk meramaikan AtoZuka Festival 2020 (4 Oktober - 11 Oktober)
> 
> Selamat membaca~

* * *

Atobe ingin sesuatu yang berbeda untuk kostum Halloeween-nya tahun ini. Tezuka lalu menyarankan jadi tuyul. Ide tersebut tidak diterima. Tezuka menyarankan yang lain, jadi Kappa. Masih tidak diterima. Saran terakhirnya adalah menjadi vampir lagi, tapi vampir Cina.

“Tezuka, jangan memberi saran orang tentang kostum lagi. Jangan khawatir, aku masih sayang kamu.”

* * *


	2. Mole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namun pengaruh charm point Atobe sedemikian kuatnya ...

* * *

_Charm point_ Atobe adalah tahi lalat di bawah mata kanannya. Sebegitu memesonanya sampai Tezuka ingin menyentuh bulatan hitam itu. Tentu saja hal tersebut tidak dilakukan. Pertama, itu tidak sopan, ia bukan siapa-siapa Atobe sampai punya hak menyentuh aset berharganya. Kedua, belakangan berdekatan dengan Atobe saja membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang tidak karuan, menyentuh tahi lalatnya akan memberikan efek yang lebih buruk lagi.

Tezuka membatin, “Mungkin aku perlu ke dokter.”

Benar Tezuka. Dokter cinta.

Namun pengaruh _charm point_ Atobe sedemikian kuatnya hingga terbawa mimpi. Tezuka tidak ingat hal aneh macam apa yang sudah ia lakukan sebelum tidur, rasanya ia melakukan rutinitas yang biasa. Malam itu tumben-tumbennya ia bermimpi, mimpi menyentuh tahi lalat Atobe lagi. Awalnya semua terasa wajar. Atobe bahkan tersenyum lebar padanya. Kemudian sesaat setelah itu, Atobe melembung, berubah menjadi balon lalu pecah bagai gelembung sabun. Itu seram! Tezuka bangun dengan keringat dingin serta kepala yang sakit.

“Sepertinya aku memang harus ke dokter.”

* * *


	3. Stay Close, Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, mencintai seseorang sepenuh hati begitu melelahkan kadang.

* * *

“Ng... Atobe?”

“Ssst.”

“Tapi—“

“Diam saja. Biar begini dulu. Jangan ke mana-mana.”

“Tapi Oishi—“

“Kumohon.”

Tezuka menghela napas. Tangannya terulur berusaha meraih _smartphone_ yang ada di atas meja. Atobe masih memeluknya erat, membuatnya kesusahan bergerak bahkan untuk sekadar mengambil barang di meja samping tempat tidur.

Ada yang aneh dengan Atobe. Hari ini dia bangun lebih siang, padahal biasanya dia bangun tak lama setelah Tezuka. Juga, begitu membuka mata, hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah memeluk Tezuka dari belakang (oke, yang ini sudah biasa) dan memaksanya kembali ke tempat tidur (ini sebenarnya cukup sering terjadi tapi Tezuka merasakan ada yang janggal). Tezuka protes karena ia sudah ada janji dengan Oishi akan lari pagi bersama. Atobe tidak menggubris dan memintanya untuk di rumah saja hari itu. Pelukan Atobe di pinggangnya kian erat, lalu kecupan mulai menghujani pucuk kepala Tezuka berikut lehernya. Tezuka akhirnya menangkap bahwa Atobe tengah gelisah, meski ia tidak tahu apa penyebabnya.

Menit-menit berlalu. Atobe masih tampak tidak ada keinginan untuk melonggarkan dekapannya. Hujan kecupan masih berlanjut. Bahkan setelah Tezuka menghubungi Oishi dan membatalkan rencana lari pagi mereka, Atobe masih aja seperti itu.

“Atobe, ada apa?”

Hanya gelengan kepala yang Tezuka terima, tapi ia memutuskan tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Jadi ia membiarkan Atobe. Tezuka lantas berbalik menghadap Atobe. Wajah kekasihnya itu tampak kacau.

“Mau cuci muka dulu?”

Lagi-lagi Atobe hanya menggeleng.

Tangan Tezuka maju mengelus sisi wajah Atobe, ibu jarinya bergerak mengusap tulang pipi. Atobe menikmati sentuhan Tezuka selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengambil tangan Tezuka untuk dicium.

Atobe kembali memeluknya. Tezuka bisa merasakan detak jantung Atobe yang tadinya memburu berangsur normal. Atobe berganti menciumi wajahnya. Tezuka tidak protes. Lagipula Atobe memang sedang membutuhkannya saat ini.

Perlahan kantuk menyerang Tezuka. Berada di pelukan Atobe memang membuatnya cepat mengantuk. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk benar-benar tertidur.

Hening mengisi. Atobe memandangi tirai yang tertembus cahaya matahari pagi sambil mengelus punggung Tezuka.

Tezuka ada di dekatnya. Tezuka ada di pelukannya. Apa yang dilihatnya di mimpi tadi sama sekali tidak nyata. Atobe berkali-kali meyakinkan diri. Bayangan Tezuka pergi menjauh darinya kemudian hilang begitu menyakitkan, bahkan meskipun itu hanya mimpi.

_Dia tidak mau kehilangan Tezuka lagi._

Ah, mencintai seseorang sepenuh hati begitu melelahkan kadang. Membuatmu cemas pada hal-hal kecil, menghabiskan energimu jika tidak hati-hati. Atobe menyesap aroma sampo yang menguar dari rambut Tezuka.

_Tidak apa-apa. Selama Tezuka tetap bersamanya. Selama Tezuka selalu di sisinya...._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuma ingin melihat Atobe menyayangi Tezuka saja. 
> 
> Sepertinya ini terlalu panjang untuk drabble. Tapi tidak apa. Yang penting AtoZuka.


End file.
